It's A B2STly World Out There
by MissyKuromie
Summary: She said she would never leave; a promise that now seems as fleeting as the wind.  Now that she has returned, one painful question hangs in the air.  Will she stay?  OC x Yang Yoseob of B2ST/BEAST, OC x Yong Junhyung of B2ST/BEAST
1. Chapter 1

"Hanna?", Yoseob said, his eyes brimming with tears of joy. He looked up from where he had been sitting on the airport bench, hardly believing what he saw. He had been waiting there for an entire week, hoping every time a plane landed from Toronto that she would be on it. He stood up quickly, a sobered smile crossing his face.

Yoseob stood tentatively, not knowing what to say. He looked at the girl in front of him, who's sad eyes he could not comprehend. Wordlessly, he crossed the floor in quick paces, pulling Hanna towards him in a tight hug. Tears were spilling freely from his eyes, which were sealed shut as he gripped her like a lifeline. "Please..." he said, voice cracked and choking, "Don't ever leave me again"

Hanna's eye were tortured and conflicted. Her heart told her to stay, to never leave his side again. But she had a life back in Canada, everything she knew was thousands of miles away. She couldn't answer him, it was too painful. Yoseob was quiet as he held her, his face buried in her hair. Hanna's arms were limp at her sides at first, then she rose them to bring him closer.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yoseob pulled slightly away, resting his forehead on hers. He gave her a weak, watery smile, then let her go. Taking her hand, he lead her from the building, Hanna still not saying a word. Her smile was torn, all she could think about was the decision she knew she would have to make. They exited the terminal, Yoseob hailing a cab with a quick whistle; Hanna clutching his hand tightly in hers. She didn't cry, but she watched him as his happiness at having her back only grew. He gently helped her into a cab as it pulled over, never one releasing his grip. He would never let her go again.

It was when the cab started moving that Hanna spoke for the first time. "Yoseob..." she said, turning to him with a dejected look. The grin on his face from her saying his name was incredible, it seemed to have instantly filled him with an incomparable glee. "I can only stay for a week" she told him, watching the grin slide off his face as quickly as it had come. He cleared his throat, turning to look down at his lap and thought for a moment. "I'll have to make the best of the week then..." he told her, plastering on a fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna nodded, with a reluctant smile that appears when a joke makes you laugh mid-cry. Yoseob suddenly leaned over her, opening her window and pointing out the sights and sounds of Seoul. His chatter filled the cab, animated speaking deafened only by the citizens and cars passing by. "And there's the embassy" he said, leaning out of the window on Hanna's side, causing the driver to reprimand him, shouting something about 'Safety Regulations' and 'Seatbelts. Yoseob reluctantly sat back down, but jumped up again pointing to the location of B2ST's dorm. Hanna was smiling earnestly by now, his enthusiasm was toxic.

Yoseob released her hand for a moment, running around the cab hurriedly to get her door. With a click, he wrenched it wide, gently grabbing her arm and leading her from the cab into the building. He chatted non-stop, recalling past concerts and fan-meets, interviews and events in Seoul as the elevator rose. Shoving his key into the lock, he swept into the apartment, calling out "Guess who?" in an elated voice. Junhyung's annoyed one rose from another room, "You don't have to announce when you're home everyday, Yoseob" it said, obviously disgruntled. Doojoon rose from a chair in front of the TV he had been watching, eyes suddenly wide when he spotted Hanna standing nervously on the threshold. "Nam!" he yelled, his lower voice booming through the dorm. All five of the other B2ST members clambered into the room, yanking Hanna into a rough group hug. "Glad to have you back, pipsqueak" Dongwoon said, giving her a brotherly punch on the shoulder. Jun winked, hair lopsided as though he had been taking a nap. "Looking good" he said, pushing his hair back in an attempt at a cool swagger, though his dishevelled appearance made him look quite ridiculous.

Yoseob's head jerked defensively at Jun, nonchalantly stepping between him and Hanna (though he hoped no one would notice). The downside of this, was that Kikwang was now directly on her side. Taking advantage of a distracted Yoseob, he picked her up over his shoulder, throwing her up like a little kid. Hanna shrieked, though more in surprise, then laughed in shock. Hyunseung, who had been standing next to them, suddenly had a strange look on his face, ears turning red. "What the hell are you doing?" Doojoon asked him in disgust, pushing him away. He had been staring up Hanna's skirt, which was exposed because of Kikwang. Turning maroon in embarrassment, Kikwang lowered her to the ground and straightened his shirt, coughing slightly bashfully. Hyunseung walked dejectedly to the corner, sitting on the sofa and crossing his legs. He ignored them all, unashamed of his peeking. Yoseob pulled Hanna to his side defensively, eyes shooting daggers at Kikwang and Hyunseung. Dongwoon laughed, "Go get cleaned up idiot" he told Yoseob, "You look like you've been through hell and back". It was true; the entire week of his trips to the airport and neglecting his appearance had taken its toll, his hair was messy and limp, dark circles under his eyes. Noticing this for the first time, Hanna spoke up. She pushed him forcefully down the hall, saying "I'll still be here when you get up, you need some sleep". Yoseob pouted like a child, but didn't argue; he felt as if he might fall over, his body wasn't used to staying awake for days on end. When they got to the dorm room, he turned around, slightly confusion on his face. "But where will you sleep?" he asked her, puppy dog eyes wide with worry. Hanna rolled hers, forcing him into the room by pushing on his back. "Jetlag" she said, smiling. "It's around noon for me, worry about where I'm staying later." She winked, then shut the door on his face before he could answer. "Sleep!" she yelled through the door, turning back to the living room sofa and flopping down on it. Junhyung, who had been lounging on it when she unceremoniously sat on him, pulled back his legs grudgingly. "Warn me beforehand huh?" he asked her in a grumble. Hanna laughed lightly at him, snatching the remote from his hand. He glared at her, annoyed, he had wanted to watch his favourite game show. Doojoon slid onto the couch on her other side, saying "Let's watch tonight's soccer game!".

"I don't like sports" Hanna said firmly, flipping the channels. Doojoon looked slight rejected, and sat down with a slight sulk. After going through all the channels at least twice (Junhyung and Doojoon looked slightly more agitated every time she pressed the button), she flipped the remote back to Jun. A childish smile broke out on his face, and he hastily changed it to his favourite show. The three of them laughed as contestants tried to force themselves through strange openings on a moving platform, the decision she would have to make far from Hanna's mind. Kikwang came in some time later, sitting on the floor at Hanna's feet, hair all messy and unkempt. It was dripping in places, he had just come back from the shower. Within minutes, Dongwoon and Hyunseung came to join them (though Doojoon kept Hyunseung a considerable distance away from her with dirty looks), and they all sat together, tears of laughter falling from their eyes as more contestants tried and failed.

"You guys are too loud" came a complaining voice from the other room, Yoseob stepping in behind them blinking fast and rubbing his eyes. "It's 3 am..." he whined, bunny slippers scuffling the floor as he made his way down the hall. He was in a blue robe, clearly unhappy with the rude awakening. Hanna rolled her eyes at him again, standing up to lead him back to his room. He was such a child sometimes, she sighed to herself, looking up at him affectionately. Hanna yawned as she walked with him, the long hours on the plane were really catching up with her. Yoseob took this as a sign she was tired, and pulled her into the room with him. "Stay here with me tonight" he said, gathering her closer. He brushed her hair behind her ears, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Hanna blushed and looked down, which made Yoseob smile wider.

"No way!" a voice called from the other room. Doojoon strode in quickly, a stern look about him. "There's no way were all staying in the room with you two" he said, he wasn't going to waver on this one. Jun followed him inside, with a look that clearly agreed with the leader. "I'm not going to be woken up in the middle of the night by weird sounds from the bed next to me" he told them exasperatedly. Yoseob turned maroon red, and grumbled something about 'stupid assumptions', before glaring at his two friends mutinously. "Fine" he said, clearly not happy about the matter.

"Cheer up, Yoseob" Jun said mockingly, "At least you have a girlfriend" he ribbed, sneering at Doojoon. "Hey", Doojoon retorted, clearly defensive about that. "Lay off him Jun" Yoseob said, though not in a tone that expressed sincerity. "It's not his fault he can't ask girls out" he said, high fiving Junhyung and laughing. Doojoon frowned. "Screw this" he said, leaving the room as the other two boys laughed. Hanna smiled, this was definitely something she missed most about her trips to visit them. Hanna decided to follow him, pecking a once again yawning Yoseob on the cheek. Junhyung looked away pointedly, but decided to stay; he was beginning to fall asleep standing up. "See you in the morning, Idiot" she said, delicately tousling his hair; turned on her heels and left the room once more.

After making sure the door was shut, Jun turned to Yoseob seriously. "So..." he said, sitting down on the beanie chair in the corner of the room. "So..." Yoseob repeated after him, sure this talk was going to be awkward. "She staying this time?" Junhyung asked, his face regretful with passed memories. He remembered when she returned hom last time, Yoseob had been a nervous wreck. It was all they could do to get him to talk to them, he seemed to have given up on everything entirely. Junhyung didn't want to have to go through that again, he cared about his little friend too much to see him like that. "I- I don't know" he said, nervously twiddling his thumbs. "She said she could only stay for a week but- she can't leave" Yoseob remarked, talking more to himself then Jun it seemed. He sat down at the edge of one of the beds, lowering his head into his hands. "She can't leave" he repeated, gripping his hair tightly. Jun got up and sat next to him, throwing an arm over Yoseob's tense shoulders. "She won't" he said comfortingly, though in his heart he wasn't so sure. He closed his eyes and sighed, patting his friends back to make him feel better. He remembered a time before this, when they had first met young Hanna Nam.

**Reviews Appreciated! **

**For Hanna! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_One Year Ago..._

* * *

><p>Yoseob stood at the back door of the studio, grateful for some fresh night air. He leaned against the brick walls of the studio, taking deep breaths in and out. A lone streetlight hovered overhead, the only light source in this dank alleyway. Why the company chose such a dangerous location for a photo shoot, he would never know. Cheap bastards... he thought to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. A high pitched shriek brought him back to reality, and the clatter of heels on pavement. Pulling himself up, he looked around the corner, eyes widening at what he saw. A girl was running down the alley, though her pace was pained as though she had a hurt ankle. Her hair was a beautiful light brown, and its length whipped behind her violently as she ran. Spotting Yoseob ahead of her, she screamed; "Help!" and fell down hard at his feet. He bent down hastily, helping her up, gripping the girl on her elbow hard. His heart was pounding, a man had come chasing down the narrow passage behind her. Upon spotting the newcomer, the thug sized him up, sneering widely and jeering. "You gonna be a hero, tough guy?" he mocked, thrusting his palms onto Yoseob's chest, pushing him against the wall violently. "Lay off him!" the girl screamed, a tear of panic running down her cheek. Her eyes were wide with the fear of a cornered animal, but with her injury it was all she could do to keep herself upright; propped up on a lamppost. "Or what?" the man said, lurching forward and grabbing the woman by the hair. "Gonna hurt me? Huh?" he said, face inches from hers. His reeking breath flew up her nose, and the girl retched in disgust.<p>

"No" said Yoseob, finding the confidence to speak. His voice shook; though not with fear, but with anger at how this thug was treating the woman. "I will!" he yelled, throwing a muscled punch at the man's head, knocking him out cold. His teeth were gritted together in rage, and he was breathing hard. Turning to the girl, who by now was white pale in terror, his eyes softened. "Are you alright?" he asked, extending a hand to steady her. She nodded quickly, she appeared about to faint. "Here, lean on me" he said, propping her up and walking her back to the studio door. His face was encouraging and kind, though the girl had half a mind to keep running. She hobbled along beside him, unsteady footing making their progress slow and awkward. "What's your name?" Yoseob asked, trying to lighten her spirits. "Ha- Hanna Nam" the girl said, swallowing hard. Her heart was still thumping like a Jackrabbit's, frightened adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

"Well, Hanna" he said, trying to give her a kind look, "I'm Yoseob Yang; nice to meet you. Let's get you inside". He gently lead her though the door, where the photographers and set-hands were frantically bustling around, photographing a posing Kikwang. The flashes of cameras and the sounds of media workers filled the room, a few of them turning their heads to look at the pair. Turning down a whitewashed hall, Yoseob led Hanna into the B2ST waiting room, lowering her down on a long orange sofa. "Wait here", he told her, returning a few minutes later with an ice pack, a fauxhawked man in tow. They sat on the coffee table in front of her, Yoseob lowering the ice onto Hanna's hurt ankle. She winced, and lowered a trembling hand over Yoseob's pressing on the ice. Her teeth ground together, and she pulled her eyes shut; the pain was making her eyes water. The new man introduced himself as "Junhyung", and proceeded to prod her ankle. Hanna hissed back in pain, pulling her leg away from him. "Well, it isn't broken" he said, with a satisfied smirk. "I've been hurt enough times dancing to know when it's just a sprain; wrap it up and keep off it for a few days and you should be fine"

Yoseob stared at the girl, his face warm and inviting. His eyes were wide open and filled with concern, clasping his hands together; knuckles white.

_She's beautiful..._ he thought to himself, watching her gem-stone eyes open and close slowly. He moved forward, and brushed the locks of hair that were falling in front of her face, moving them out of the way.

"So... Hanna" he said, in a gentle voice as if to comfort her. "Tell us about yourself. What were you doing in that alley?" he asked her, trying to keep his voice light and conversational. The girl looked up at him, her eyes sad and slightly confused.

"I- I'm an artist" she said, her voice shaking slightly with relief. No matter how many times she breathed slowly in an out, her heart still raced like a train. "The university I'm in selected students to study abroad for six months..." she continued, voice building in confidence with every word. "Me and five others were sent to different studios, and me- being able to speak Korean- was assigned in Seoul"

Yoseob nodded. He stood and poured a glass of cool water from a desk in the corner, holding it out to the girl. She took it gratefully, taking small sips and breathing deeply. "Go on" he said, grinning.

Hanna smiled back, no one in the city had been so kind to her. "Adapting had been hard" she said, lowering her gaze slightly. "No one seems to want to help a tourist" she laughed wryly, putting down the water and hugging herself with her arms. "I arrived three weeks ago, where I was given a dorm over the studio; though not exactly in the best section of the city. I always avoid walking through here at night, I've heard so many stories... Today I- I stayed out too late, and I don't know the bus routes too well so- I decided to risk it. You saw what happened... when I gave him my purse he said-... he said-" she stopped talking for a moment, her voice seemed to have caught. The two boys waited silently for her to continue, though it appeared she couldn't. It was a full minute before she spoke again, this time in a harsh whisper.

"He said that wasn't what he wanted. He pushed me down to the ground, and I felt something crack in my ankle. I pushed myself up, and ran..." her voice was terrified, recounting this while it was so fresh in her mind was not something she could easily do. "I was so scared..."

Yoseob stood up, putting an arm over her. Hanna curled her head towards him protectively, bringing her arms up to hold herself. Pulling her closer, Yoseob patted her back, cradling her to his chest like a father and daughter. He tightened his arms as he felt her shaking, wet tears from her eyes staining his shirt. "Shhhh" he whispered, stroking her hair. "It's all right now..."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Appreciated! <strong>

**For Hanna :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Junhyung stood up, hastily dialling on his cell phone. "With any luck, we can put that bastard away for good" he said, clearly incensed. Walking from the room, they could hear him speaking to the police angrily, trying to make them understand how badly the thug needed to be caught.

A furious voice erupted from the other side of the studio, speaking Korean so fast Hanna could barely understand what he was saying. "Yoseob! Where is Yoseob?" it called, in a deep yell. A young man with short brown hair stormed in, with a frustrated look. "You were supposed to be on the set five minutes ago! What do you think you're doing huh? What are you-" his voice cut off as he spotted Yoseob and Hanna on the couch, face stunned like he had been hit on the head with a club. "Who is that?" he said curtly, voice hastened and controlled; he seemed about to snap.

"Kim Jiyong" Yoseob said calmly, as though introducing old friend. "This young lady is Hanna Nam". Hanna looked up, eyes full and innocent. Her appearance was that of a china doll, fragile to the touch. She pulled up an arm and waved tentatively, slightly afraid of this new man. Jiyong's anger deflated like a balloon, her sweet face was too alarmed to be angry at. He pursed his lips, eyes bugging out as he struggled for something to stay. "Get on set" he grumbled shortly to Yoseob, jabbing his thumb behind him pointing to the flashing cameras of the shoot. He gave a strange, almost fearful look at Hanna, then strode jerkily out of the door. It was a full hour before anyone returned to the waiting room; a young female attendant to take Hanna home. She carefully helped the girl into one of the studio vans, and dropped her off in front of her small apartment around the corner. Grateful for a reprise from today's stressful events; Hanna stretched out on her bed, clutching her pillow for support. She tossed and turned all throughout the night; mind flashing with the horrible lust on the man's face as he approached her in the alley. As the sun was beginning to rise, Hanna's eyes finally closed and she succumbed to a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Hanna's trip down the alley; and there was no way she was ever going to venture near there again. Scanning the classifieds, her heart began to sink at the expense of getting her own apartment in a safer part of the city. Doing so would eat straight through her student funds, and working part-time as a waitress wasn't helping too much with the money problem. She sighed heavily as she packed her purse, slipping on the tight black skirt and white blouse required at the restaurant. Clicking the door behind her, Hanna carefully walked back onto the streets of Seoul; this time making sure to stay on busy roads with plenty of witnesses. Her sense of safety was completely shattered.<p>

"Morning Kim" she said politely to her manager, who nodded curtly in response. Hanna pulled a face; he was such a bore sometimes. Punching in her timecard, the girl set herself to work; serving customers and cleaning tables, bringing in dishes and returning used plates, dealing with the patrons as usual. After what seemed like hours; Hanna heard the loud squealing of a teenage girl. Jerking her head around, ponytail whipping her neck in response, the waitress's eyes widened in shock. Six incredibly handsome men strode into the _Chingu_, completely nonchalant and oblivious to the stares they were garnering. Hanna looked away quickly, cheeks turning red as she noticed they were headed for one of her tables. In her head, she cursed heavily. How many times had she spilled something or dropped a plate when there was a handsome customer in her section? She couldn't afford any more reasons to mess-up, Kim already watched her with an eagle's eye. And now there were six of them. Striding stiffly up to their table, she looked down at the floor and pulled out a small notepad.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" she asked them overly politely, careful not to make eye contact. Her heart hammered in her chest, she was determined not to blunder this one.

"H- Hanna?" an inquisitive voice asked, from one of the men sitting at the table. The girl looked up slightly, only at the man's chest. As soon as she did however, she wished she hadn't. My god he was muscular.

"That is you! This is great!" the voice said, exited and eager now. Hanna heard the chair shuffle back, and the man rose from his chair. Looking up fully now, Hanna recognized the kind Yoseob Yang who had saved her in the alley. Swallowing hard, she smiled weakly at him.

"Hey... Yoseob" she said, incredibly nervous. Her voice was shaking slightly, and she clutched her notebook with white knuckles. The five others at the table paused for a moment, eyes wide and shocked smiled appearing on their faces. The table suddenly seemed to explode with activity, the other men laughing and talking amongst each other.

"So this is the little woman who's caused so much of a stir with our little brother here" one of them said, clapping Yoseob on the shoulder jokingly. To Hanna's amazement, Yang's cheeks seemed to turn a little red. Though, she thought she must have been mistaken; there was no way that could be true.

"Get off, Doojoon" Yoseob pouted, throwing him a dirty look, even though he too was smiling through it. Hanna could not help but sneak a look at him as he turned away from her. His blonde hair was slightly dishevelled compared to its coiffed perfection before, and lean tanned muscle poked out from a white t-shirt. He looked so natural right now; not done up like a doll the night they had met. There was a soft of gleeful energy about him, the way everyone smiled and laughed around him made the atmosphere comforting to the nervous waitress. Hanna smiled warmly, there was no reason to be nervous around such a kind person.

Interrupting her gaze, a young girl of about thirteen pushed her roughly aside. "Doojoon Oppa!" she shrieked, standing uncomfortably close to the man. "I- I'm Jisoo, your biggest fan!" her voice was almost cracking with happiness, she seemed to have lost the sense to form coherent sentences. "Can you- can you sign this for me please?" she asked, thrusting a piece of paper in his face. Rather than sending her away, Doojoon smiled warmly, answering the girl kindly and giving her his autograph. Looking like she was going to faint from delight, she girl walked away in an awkward skip, leaving Hanna puzzled.

"You're famous?" she asked, crinkling her nose slightly. She hadn't been in Korea for very long, most of the celebrities were still unfamiliar to her. Maybe if Taeyang or BoA had walked in she would have recognized them, they were familiar enough back in the Americas.

At this the entire table burst out laughing, Junhyung actually clutching his torso with his arms. Yoseob walked over and put his arms over Hanna's shoulders, still laughing heavily. "Told you she was special" he said mid giggle, grinning like a child with a new toy. Hanna turned bright red, suddenly regaining her nervousness from before at the contact.

"It's not my fault I don't recognize a specific Idol when I see one" she pouted, slightly insulted. "I've only lived here a few weeks!"

Continuing to laugh, Yoseob patted her arm in a mocking way, the way a friend would to another. "How about six Idols?" he asked her, with a cheeky smile. Hanna swallowed hard. Okay, now she understood why they were laughing.

Just as she was about to retort, she could feel a pair of beady eyes on the back of her neck. Twisting her head around (her shoulders still occupied by Yoseob), she saw her manager Kim glaring at her with his arms crossed angrily.

"Can I speak to you in the back, Nam?" he asked her in curt, clipped tones. Hanna bit her lip, that little vein was popping on his forehead again, that was never a good sign. Reluctantly following him behind the main room to the kitchens, Hanna readied herself for the obvious tirade he was about to give.

"How many times have I told the staff not to invite friends to the restaurant Nam?" he yelled, flat greasy hair unmoving as he screamed. "And now there's six of them out there! The patrons have been quite disturbed, I assure you! How can anyone eat in peace with the constant noise from their table? I want them out Nam, out!"

"Yes sir" Hanna said, sighing in relief. She turned to leave, but Kim caught her by the shoulder with one of his stubbly knobbed hands. "After they've left, I want you out too. I've never had such a pathetic waitress; you're fired" he spat with a satisfied sneer, the disgusting man shuffling off in a strut. Hanna took in a sharp breath, then curled her fists in anger. Veering for the main dining room, she slammed through the double doors violently, expression furious.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave" she said stiffly to Yoseob and the others at the table, gaze murderous. No matter that they had saved her earlier, who was going to save her now? With no income to speak of, her prospects seemed pretty bleak at the moment. In a stunned silence, Yoseob stared at her in innocent confusion. "Now" Hanna said, words biting into the boy.

"Why?" Junhyung asked, eyes narrowed at the manager who was by now reprimanding a bus boy for taking too long bringing dishes back into the kitchens.

"Because the manager would like you to. And if you must know; I've just been _fired_ because of this. I hope you can excuse me for not being very friendly right now" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. Turning on her heels, she traipsed away; ponytail bouncing on her back at every vicious step. Opening the door wide for them, she jerked her head to the outside indicating they should leave. Her narrowed eyes watched them in venom as they left, hands in their pockets in embarrassment. Yoseob's eyes looked at her pleadingly, wide and honest like a puppy. For a moment Hanna's heart softened, he really didn't mean to do what he did. But it happened, and there was no changing that now. In a huff, she closed to door behind him sharply, giving him one last abhorrent look as he turned to peek back at her. Hanging his head slightly as they left, Yoseob sighed with the others, piling into the van and driving off. As soon as they left, Hanna felt terrible for the way she has treated them, but there was nothing she could do about it. Closing her eyes and leaning against a back wall behind the restaurant, Hanna pondered heavily what she would do now. She walked slowly to the bus, holding her stomach with her arms and keeping her gaze low. After a long bus ride home, she flopped down on her mattress, trying to drift off to sleep. She tried not to think of the days to come; Hanna needed to look for a new job as soon as possible. Turning over, she stared at the ceiling in desperation. What would she do now?

**Reviews Appreciated!**

**For Hanna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: I did in fact use the lyrics to "I Am The Best" by 2NE1 in this chapter, I take no credit!**

* * *

><p>Hanna yawned like a cat, stretching out her arms and stepped from her bed. Her eyes were puffy from the night before, and she shuffled zombie-like down the small apartment to her front door. Expecting to get the mail, she instead found an adorable white stuffed bear with a pink nose sitting in front of her door. A note was tied with a curled ribbon to its paw, which Hanna bent down to pick up. Her heart caught in her throat as she read it, the small perfect writing etched with little hearts onto the card.<p>

_Hanna-_

_I'm sorry for what happened last night, if I had known what would have happened I never would have gone. I know you probably hate me right now, but that won't stop me from wanting to see you again. I want to make it up to you. If, of course, you would let me._

_ -Yoseob Yang_

Hanna clutched the note tightly, smiling to herself. What an interesting man this celebrity was. Her chest clenched slightly when she thought of that, why would a celebrity as famous as him be asking to see her? Hanna always thought with a level head, it was no use to think in some fantasy world. There was no doubt in her mind that he only felt guilty about getting her fired, and was doing this clear his guilty conscience. Even so she was touched, and hugged the bear close to her, breathing in the light perfumed scent of its fur. She smiled gently as she brought it inside, setting the bear on her bedside table. It fit in perfectly, little bow around its neck brightening up the bare room considerably. She sighed as she went got ready to look for work, chaining the door behind her as she went.

It was around seven at night when Hanna finally got back to her apartment, exhausted and frustrated. She walked into her apartment sullenly, and saw a red light glaring from her home phone. Brushing her hand through her hair lazily, she pressed the voicemail button, flopping down on the couch heavily. She relaxed her tense muscles as a cool female voice spoke, telling her she had "_One new message_". She shot up in fright when a high, screaming and exited voice suddenly blared from the speakers.

"_How come you didn't tell me you were in Seoul biatch? I had to hear it from Sara! Sara of all people! Do you have any idea how high horsed she was about this, the skank almost didn't give me the number! Don't you remember me telling you I've lived here a year now? Helllooooo? Pick up the godamn phone! I've called five times already, you choose today not to be home eh? God, you're so useless"- _the phone clicked violently.

Hanna laughed to herself, she really had forgotten all about Isabelle. She never was one for politeness; or really remembering the details. If Hanna didn't have caller ID, how was she supposed to call back? Hanna smirked, thinking back to their high-school friendship; which they had tried to keep going after graduation. Without even considering staying in Toronto with the rest of them, Isabelle had jumped the first flight out to Paris, blathering on about apparently becoming the next Madonna. Hanna chuckled again at the memory, last time she had even spoken to Isabelle in person was when she visited two years ago, during her first semester at art-school. Apparently the music business wasn't going very well, her style wasn't "_what they were looking for_". A year later, Hanna got a short message from her saying she was relocating to Seoul, she was sick of all the "_pretentious snobs who don't know real music when they heard it_". Hanna hadn't really given it a second thought, it hadn't even crossed her mind when she came to Korea. How could she have missed this? Either way, she was sure her friend would call back eventually.

Hanna flicked on the radio and switched it to a music station, pulling her sketch-book gently from its sleeve. Her pencil traced gentle lines on the paper, but she was unable to find anything inspiring to draw. She threw her head back slightly, sighing and letting her eyes wander about her quite drab apartment. Her pupils set on the stuffed bear, sitting all adorably on her nightstand. Smiling softly; she sat up cross legged and drew, smudging the lines with the side of her hand to make softened fur, murmuring the lines of Super Junior's _Sorry Sorry _as she worked. Her hand paused in a moment of shock as she heard the title of the next song, the announcer speaking in a clear and animated voice.

"Alright listeners, we are station 103.5, coming to you right here in Seoul. We've got a treat for you today, a new single from our 'Queen of Sass' herself! Let's all turn an ear to the new hit, _I Am The Best_, by _Is-A-belle_!"

Hanna sat up straighter, did she hear right? She listened attentively to the voice on the radio, the words clear and confident.

_I refuse to be compared_

_I'm telling you the truth_

_If we're talking about my value, I'm a_

_Billion dollar baby_

_People who know a thing or two_

_They all know it so ask them_

_Grab anyone and ask them_

_Who is the best_

_I am the best_

Sniggering, Hanna laughed to herself. There was no doubt in her mind that sounded like Isabelle, but she still wasn't sure. That would be quite a stretch. The boldness in the lyrics reminded her exactly of her friend, and it was true she came to Seoul to sing... she grinned. Always the shameless one, she was. Admiring her drawing, she plopped it down on the table before heading off to sleep.

Hanna pulled her hair into a high ponytail as she left her apartment the next morning, almost tripped over another gift left on her doorstep. Rubbing her ankle slightly (it was still quite sore) when she had to put too much weight on it to stop herself falling, she bent down and picked it up. It was another bear, this one black with little white bows on its ears. Another note was left with it, on a sparkling card set with flowers.

_Hanna-_

_I really am sorry. If you ever get the chance, I would love it if you could call me. I understand if you don't want to talk, but I still want to make it up to you. Again, only if you let me._

_ -Yoseob Yang_

A number was scrawled hastily in the corner, which Hanna entered into her phone. Maybe she would call, and let the poor boy off the hook. He seemed so sweet... Hanna hurried off to more venues, job applications tucked in her bag.

After a week of job hunting, Hanna was beginning to get desperate. It seemed like nowhere was hiring, and the places that were needed people full time. She hadn't yet called Yoseob, but really did mean to. It was late when she got home, and turned the key slowly as she did every day, with a dejected air. Swinging open the door, she almost jumped out of her skin at the high pitched scream that came from inside. A flurry of blonde hair shrieked and ran at her, throwing leader clad around her neck. Hanna staggered back as the person slammed into her, and could barely breathe as the person squeezed tight. When the other person finally released, Hanna spluttered slightly and tripped back a bit.

"Oh my _god_ it really is you! I can't even- God it's been so long how are you doing? Did you get my message? I called again today but you didn't pick up so I just showed up; your building owner is very nice he let me in himself! Why didn't you return my calls? I was beginning to think you were ignoring me! And if you wonder how I found your address, I just looked it up in the phonebook it's not like I'm a stalker _God_- I sound like one don't I? Oh whatever come on tell me everything! Damn you look amazing. What did you do; steal all the beauty from the ladies is Seoul?"

Hanna grinned in immense shock as her friend rambled on, Isabelle's voice rushed and stuttered, as if she had lost the sense to form a coherent sentence. She took in Izzy's appearance since the last time she saw her, she had to say her friend looked a hell of a lot different. Her hair was bleach blonde, and she looked incredibly thin and fit, like a movie star. She was dressed in a black leather jacket riddled with silver studs, black tight jeans and what looked like 5 inch heeled black boots that rode up to her knees. Everything about her screamed stardom, much unlike the run-of-the-mill girl she used to know. Save for the attitude; that was still the same.

"Izz? Holy shit. You look so different! You look like some kind of... celebrity. And-" Hanna cut herself off, noticing the small, emblazoned text on Isabelle's sleeve. "Does that say... Givenchy?" Hanna said, eyes widening.

"The one and only" Izz winked, plucking a pair of sunglasses from her head. "And here we've got Jeremy Scott, jeans are Diesel, boots Dolce and Gabbana...". Hanna's jaw dropped. What the hell did Izzy do to make this kind of money?

"How can you afford all this?" she blurted, the jacket alone looked at least two thousand US dollars.

Isabelle just raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? You don't know?". She looked slightly put out, she was hoping her friend would have heard of her success, especially after moving to Korea. "You've really never heard of D-Izzy? Of Cube Entertainment? I thought I was gaining popularity..." Isabelle pouted.

As f it was possible, Hanna's eyes widened even more. D-Izzy? Of course she had heard of her! There wasn't an hour that went by on the radio when the idol was forgotten, there was so much buzz surrounding the new starlet. Never in a million years would Hanna have connected D-Izzy to her childhood friend _Isabelle_. Come to think of it, she had never seen a live performance of hers...

"No. _Fucking._ Way. You're D-Izzy? I can't believe this! You're- you're a _celebrity_, Izzy! I'm so happy for you! How did you pull this off?" Hanna yelled, her face glowing with pride. Isabelle beamed, clapping her hands together and pulling Hanna onto the couch. For an hour, she jabbered on about how she was plucked out of singing at bars by a Cube talent scout, and how they had even skipped training her. A month after being discovered, she made her debut and was an instant hit.

"But what about you hon? What have you been up too? And damn you look amazing, I said it before and I'm saying it again. What did you _do_?", Isabelle's eyes were bright, but there was a hint of jealousy there.

Hanna looked down at her white babydoll dress, feeling extremely plain next to her now Idol friend. She frowned slightly. "What are you talking about? I'm the same as ever..." her voice was slightly shy, and she looked down at her lap.

"WHAT? Hanna you can't be serious, look at you!" Isabelle said, roughly pulling Hanna over to the mirror which stood over by the far wall. "What man can resist _this_?" she exclaimed, pinching Hanna's cheek. Hanna scowled, all she saw was herself. Her white dress hung to her knees on a slim frame, her hair cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. It was dyed a light brown, and a butterfly clip was attached to her bangs. Her china doll face was glowering at her friend, extremely embarrassed. A tinge of rose color spread across her face, making Isabelle squeak in delight, her mouth dropping into an 'O'. She grabbed Hanna into a tight side hug, whipping out a rhinestoned cell phone and snapping a picture.

"You are so cuuuuuute!" she screamed, giggling like a little girl. "You have no idea how jealous I am, you are so gorgeous! And you don't even know it do you hon? The man in your life must wake up every day thinking he's dreaming, I am not kidding here"

Hanna blushed even redder. "I'm- There's no- I'm single" she blurted, face as blushed as it would go. Isabelle shot up like a gun.

"No. Way. First thing tomorrow I'm taking you to meet some friends of mine. They're all absolutely wonderful... and if one happens to fall for you well, I might take some of the credit- and no buts! You're coming with me, it's been far too long since we've been out together. I'm not letting you say no to this!" she said, pointing a commanding finger.

Hanna had raised her hand to protest, she really did need to continue looking for a job. But there was no arguing with Isabelle once she got into one of her moods, so Hanna laughed wryly and smirked. "Alright then" she said, watching her friend as she blathered on again.

For hours after she agreed, Hanna and Isabelle sat on her bed and caught up, eventually passing out in the early hours of the morning. When they woke, Izzy called a car to take them to her studio, chatting delightedly the entire way.

The two girls pulled up at Cube Entertainment, Hanna now wearing a tiny black dress that Isabelle had forced her into. "I feel ridiculous" she said, shooting a mutinous glare at Izz. She tried pulling the dress lower down on her thighs, but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't be retarded, you look HOT" Izz said, waving her hand dismissively. "That dress suits you better than it does me, look at those curves! The guys will be all over you- I guarantee it!" she said, teasing her friend. "And pick up your head, walk with confidence dimwit" she snapped, pushing up Hanna's chin with her hand. "Follow my lead"

With a self-important strut, Isabelle lead the way into the main lobby. She smiled at the secretary, who directed them down a hallway to the relaxing rooms where her friends were apparently hanging out while they waiting to record. Izzy's every motion exhibited confidence, only someone with a big ego carried themselves like that. Hanna sniggered to herself, this was so Isabelle's style.

Quietly sneaking into the waiting room, the saw a group of men watching a television quietly. Two seemed to be asleep, propped up against each other like kittens. It was dark, they seemed to be watching a horror movie. Unable to resist, Isabelle quietly tiptoed behind a blonde haired man, grabbing his eyes with her heavily ringed hands. The man let out a girlish whelp, the tension of the movie making him overly anxious. Isabelle snorted as she laughed, clutching her sides in mirth.

"Oh my god.. your face... so priceless" she said through giggling convulsions, the man walking around the couch to look at them. He smiled tenderly at Isabelle, grabbing her by the waist and giving her quick a kiss on the mouth.

"Hey princess" he said, grinning ear to ear. Isabelle immediately stopped laughing, and even... blushed? "H-hey" she said, trying to appear nonchalant. Hanna was floored. Isabelle was nervous around this man? He really must be something special then, she thought with a smirk. It was when the man turned to her that she gasped, fists tightening in surprise. _Junhyung_? No way. Not _again_. How many times would she run into him, wasn't he supposed to be some superstar Idol? But that must mean... Hanna swallowed hard. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could make out the figures of the other men from the restaurant, who were looking away pointedly from the couple behind them.

Junhyung head her gasp, and flicked his head to look at her. He chuckled in amusement. "Well isn't this interesting..." he said, obviously entertained by this. "Why do you keep popping up everywhere, eh Hanna?" he said, making his voice a little louder when he said her name.

There was a rustle from the other side of the room, a black haired hared popping up from where it had been sleeping on Hyunseung. "Hanna?" it bleated tiredly, he was still only half awake. "What about Hanna, Jun?" the voice said, not able to see her in the dark light. "Did she call? Did I miss it?"

The voice sounded so depressed when he said it, Hanna's chest clenched. She recognized the voice easily, it had been replaying in her head ever since she had met him. "No, I- I didn't call, Yoseob." she said, voice shaking slightly because of how nervous she was.

* * *

><p><strong>For Hanna!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6  Date

**Disclamier: I own nothing (Save for the two OC)**

Yoseob's tired form suddenly shot up, stumbling over the sleeping Hyunseung, who groaned in pain as the black haired boy's foot crunched on his. "S-sorry Hyun" he said, skirting around the couch to where he had hear Hanna's voice from. In the darkness, he could barely make out where they were standing.

Isabelle, who was never the silent one, put up a finger to say something and interrupt. She obviously had no idea what was going on, how did Junhyung and Yoseob know Hanna? Just as her mouth opened, Jun clapped a hand over her mouth, making a shushing motion with his other. Izz nodded, and Junhyung began to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened at his words, in obvious comprehension. They both backed silently a few steps away from Hanna, giving her and Yoseob some room.

Yoseob nervously hand his hand on the back of his head, looking more at the floor in front of Hanna than the girl herself. His voice was uneasy and nervous, he seemed not to know what to say.

"I uh-... Did you-... I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't" Hanna said in a kind voice, interrupting his stuttering by placing a finger on his lips. She smiled warmly, she really had forgiven him for what had happened. He had never meant to do anything, all he had ever done was be nice to her. Yoseob blushed profusely, but smiled in a half-guilty way, hand still in his hair.

Realising where her hand was, Hanna quickly whipped it away from his mouth, blushing just as red as Yoseob had done. She held her hands behind her back, noisily scuffing the floor with the heels Isabelle had forced her into.

"I meant to call, but things just got so busy I never got the chance..." Hanna said apologetically, "I don't blame you for what happened, it wasn't your fault. I just- I don't know, I was just mad that day, more at my boss than anything else and I took it out on you. It's me who should be saying sorry, Yoseob" she told him, a sheepish grin on her face.

Yoseob beamed, a wide toothy grin that evermore reminded Hanna of an exited child. He seemed to be practically bouncing with happiness, rolling back and forth on his feet like there was something he wanted to do. Suddenly making up his mind, he flung his arms around Hanna and pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her like a doll. Hanna went rigid, she was not expecting that in the least. She was so shocked she didn't even think to hug him back, either way her arms here pinned by her sides. Junhyung gave a snort of laughter, causing Isabelle to push him lightly with a smirk. Yoseob released Hanna, a smirk on his face as he put his hands in his pockets. She nervously smiled back at him, letting out an uncomfortable laugh. "I like how you say my name" the boy said to her, in a perfectly honest voice. "It's got a cool accent to it, nothing like how anyone else here says it"

Hanna shrugged. "Must come from living so far away" she said simply, as Yoseob grinned toothily. Seizing the opportunity, Isabelle shot in from behind them.

"Maybe she could tell you about it over Ice Cream!" she blurted, saying the first thing that popped to mind. She must have recognized how moronic she must have sounded, so quickly added, "With Jun and I! We were just about to head out for some anyways, why don't you tag along?"

Junhyung gave her a dumb look. "We were?"

"Don't you remember?" Isabelle said, forcing an uncertain laugh. Turning her face away from Hanna and Yoseob, she shot him a 'Help me out here' look and said "I told you yesterday! You know... that cute little shop not far from here"

Comprehension dawned on Jun, and he stepped forward clearing his throat. "Y- Yes! And I said I wanted chocolate!" he said too loudly and so obviously fake, causing Isabelle to shoot him another look, this one saying '_Really?'_. He grinned apologetically, and the pair of them smiled wide at Yoseob and Hanna. Their faces looked completely plastic, like an old commercial from the 50's.

Yoseob turned his head to Hanna and whispered in her ear.

"_Is it just me, or are you really creeped out right now?"_

Hanna bit back a laugh, balling a fist in front of her lips. She nodded, and the other two looked at the in confusion. Yoseob giggled too, as Isabelle and Jun's smiles disappeared and looked confused. Two birds of a feather, those two were. "Am I missing something?" Isabelle asked them, raising an eyebrow pointedly at Hanna. The brunette shook her head, and turned to Yoseob.

"Whaddya say? Want to go with them?" she asked him amicably. Yoseob nodded eagerly, trotting behind her as the four of them headed out the door. The boy chattered incessantly as Hanna listened, laughing with him as he told her all the ridiculous things that had happened to him since he joined B2ST. Hanna was glad she was finally in the loop about his whole celebrity persona, it felt strange having met a celebrity and not knowing what they were famous for. That being said, she was impressed at how famous he really was. He talked about variety shows, radio appearances, photo shoots, music video shootings, and even their own reality show! How had she not heard of them before again?

After answering tons of Hanna's questions, he turned to her. "So how about you? I know how you got to Seoul... but what about before it?" he probed, genuinely interested in anything she had to say.

Grinning, Hanna told him about her life in Canada. All her friends, family, moving cities just before starting high school, summers in the sun, and one memory of her and Isabelle singing and dancing to their favourite songs on the dock of a cottage at midnight, without a care in the world. He laughed at that story, having trouble imagining the stuck-up-starlet he knew in a hooded sweater and loose jeans, belting out Korean syllables to which she had no translation. Before they knew it, they had reached the little shop Isabelle had led them to. A white and pink striped awning hung over the door, the sign adorable and inviting. Striding up to the counter, Isabelle shone a supercilious smile at the vendor, cocking her head to the side sweetly. "Chocolate please", she chimed to the confused looking ice-cream man, who passed her a cone with a raised brow, which she passed to Junhyung. She smirked at Jun, who was second guessing his choice back at the studio when he saw the array of flavours in front of him. He looked miserably at his plain cone, eyeing the rainbow swirl that sat in a Technicolor vat behind the counter. Isabelle laughed affectionately, turning back to the man. "And one Rainbow-Dash please" she told him, swapping Jun's chocolate for the bright new one. He brightened up considerably and smiled self-consciously back at her. Izz grinned, and pulled him to sit down with her as she licked the Jun-Abandoned chocolate cone. Hanna and Yoseob walked up, saying in accidentally in unison "Pink Gummy-Bear". They looked at each other with delightedly shocked faces, Hanna secretly wondering why he would choose such an un-manly flavour. His cheeks turned pink like the ice cream, hastily accepting his cone and averting his eyes from Hanna, who giggled. They followed Isabelle out of the door, who was leading Jun out by the hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for long break in-between updates! Chapter is short, but I am back to writing now!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Date Cont

**Disclamier: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>The foursome walked through a small park, Isabelle and Jun walked ahead. The blonde girl turned and winked at Hanna, curling her fingers into Junhyung's. Taking this as a cue that she should do the same, Hanna's eyes snuck a peek at Yoseob. He was looking pointedly ahead, watching the waters of a calm pond in the centre of the park. Gaze hidden by her hair, Hanna continued to steal looks as they walked, his cheerful face strangely comforting to the nervous girl. His eyes shown in the daylight, and he was dressed casually in a red shirt and jeans, his black hair in short spikes. She liked this look for him more than the primped and preened version from the photo-shoot. His hand hung limply at his side, perfectly in reach for Hanna to take it. Just as she was wondering if she would really do it, she saw Yoseob stare at their friend's intertwined fingers, then glance back at Hanna, nervously biting his lip. That was all the motivation she needed. Bringing her arm forward, she caught his hand in hers gently, looping her pinky finger around his. The boy jumped at the sudden contact, but turned and gave her a toothy grin. He tightened his hand around hers, and they walked closer than they did before. Both of them turned away from each other and looked at the floor in front of them like mirror images, neither having any idea what to do next. Suddenly, Yoseob looked up ahead of him.<p>

"Where are Jun and Izz?" he said, the couple were no longer walking ahead of them. They both turned to look, but they were nowhere to be found. Shrugging, Hanna pulled Yoseob along with her to the pond, where a wooden bench was position facing the glass water. "We'll wait here for them for now, alright?"

Yoseob nodded, and Hanna barely touched the seat of a park bench when he sprang up again. "Look!" he pointed excitedly. A baby duck sat on the edge of the water, completely alone without its mother. He dragged Hanna towards it, kneeling next to the duckling. Hanna's eyes widened, and she brought her hands up to her mouth in little fists.

"It's... so _cute!_" she exclaimed. Yoseob extended a hand, gently stroking its head with his finger. The brunette snatched his hand back roughly, warning in her eyes.

"You can't touch it! It's wild!" she told him, and Yoseob just gave her an innocent look.

"Look how scared and alone it is. All it needs is some company" he said.

"But- it could have... rabies..." Hanna protested weakly. Yoseob laughed. He took Hanna's hand gently, moving it towards the duck. Guiding her finger, the girl patted the duck just like he had (with Yoseob's help of course).

"See? It's just a little thing..."

The boy then puckered his lips strangely, making adorable little tweeting noises like a small bird. Hanna stared agape, it was so lifelike. The duckling waddled up closer to the pair, responding with small quacking noises of its own. They giggled, and their eyes met. They both looked away quickly, turning red in the cheeks and ears. They sat down by the water, the little duck walking around them curiously and flapping it's not yet existent wings. They spend more than an hour by the water, talking and laughing and playing with the duckling, before it hopped back into the water.

"Wait!" Hanna called vainly.

The duckling swam away from them in a hurry, head cuddling a mother who had just come out from behind the reeds. With one last quack, it swam away in a trail with its little siblings, as the pair watched them silently.

"Hey you two" came a voice from behind.

Isabelle and Jun were standing behind them, Izz grinning cheekily with her arms crossed. She winked at Hanna, who (of course ) blushed. Jun gave a dumb look at Yoseob and asked, "What are you guys doing by the water?"

"There was a baby duck! It was so cute Jun, it ran around us like a puppy and let us pet it!" Yoseob said, motioning to the pond.

"Owwh! I want to see!" Jun said, straining his eyes at the water. Unfortunately, the duck was long gone. He pouted slightly, not noticing the tender look Isabelle was giving him from behind his back. Hanna however, did notice, and made a mental note to prod Izz about this later. She still found it strange how nice Isabelle was around him, how softly she moved when he was close. It was such a sharp difference from the confrontational, controlling and narcissistic person she was used to. Hanna had to admit she quite liked the change, it was like Isabelle had been... tamed. The blonde had a treasuring look in her eye as she stared at Junhyung, Hanna was sure there was more than Isabelle let on.

Izz bent down an tapped Jun on the shoulder, whispering in his ear. It was audible enough that they all could hear though, she was making no effort to hide her words. "Didn't you say you were hungry? I distinctly remember something about Naengmyeon..."

At the mention of the delicious noodles, Junhyung perked up as a dog would baited with a treat. Izz gave a grin as he stood upright quickly, turning to look at her in shock, as if he had completely forgotten he was hungry. He nodded, and motioned for the others to follow. After about an hour's walk (Junhyung complaining that they could have driven instead), they arrived at a quaint restaurant downtown, taking a table by the window. As they waited for their waitress, Isabelle pulled out a small yellow book with an adorable Korean mascot on the cover, which Hanna raised her eyebrow at.

"An Intermediate Guide to Written and Conversational Korean?" she asked, peering at the title emblazoned on the cover. Isabelle pulled a face.

"Well since my first language is French... and of course then English... I hardly knew any Korean when I got here. My speech is really broken to tell you the truth. But most people are quite kind to foreigners who are only learning the language, they always do their best to help me out. I've already read through the first volume of this series, the Beginner's Guide, but mostly I've been learning from Jun. Although-" Isabelle gave a sarcastic glare at Junhyung, "He doesn't always give me the right translation"

At this, Jun turned to Hanna conspiratorially. "I told her _Nice to Meet You _was _Kin-du-Sem_... roughly translated as _Fuck You_ in English" he smirked smugly. "You should have seen this poor Ajumma Izz decided to greet one day, I swear I almost fell over laughing on the street at the look on her face"

Isabelle let out a "Hey!" of contempt though she was smiling, lightly pushing Junhyung on the shoulder. She crossed her arms and turned away from him in mock anger, making the table giggle lightly at her facial expression. Yoseob was shocked at how cooly Isabelle reacted to this. Obviously he wasn't as adept at seeing these things like Hanna was.

"_What gives?_" Yoseob whispered to Hanna, as Junhyung tried to get the blonde to turn back around by grabbing her around the waist. "_I know they're going out an' all but- Isabelle would have ripped anyone to shreds if they did that. I've seen it before, it isn't pretty. She once got an intern to leave in tears after he spilled coffee on her new shoes... I'll tell you, he made sure to walk very carefully when giving her drinks on the set again. He walks like a Geisha now, all delicate and flowy"_. Hanna grinned at this, that certainly sounded like Izz. Yoseob laughed with her.

The waitress arrived with their meals, setting down four bowls of cold noodles. The brown noodles were coated in a flaming-hot red sauce, which Yoseob and Hanna eyed nervously. Junhyung and Isabelle however, began to cut their noodles and proceeded to eat them as if they were the mildest of foods. Looking at each other and shrugging simultaneously, the other two dug in. They nodded after the first few chews, pleased at the flavour. The smiles faded quickly when the heat kicked in. Hanna was used to hot foods, so she just continued on normally, though she had to cough a little when she swallowed big bites. Yoseob wasn't doing so well...

"Water" he croaked, fanning his mouth with his hand, his cheeks flushing red. Hanna passed him the jug, which he chugged down gratefully. Isabelle and Junhyung tried stifling their chuckles, but ended up busting out laughing anyway, the sight was just too funny. Hanna tried to look concerned for a moment, before joining them. It was impossible not to laugh with them, the expression on Yoseob's face as he stuck his tongue out was priceless. He pouted slightly at seeing the amusement on the other's faces, waving his hand dismissively at them.

"Argh, just you wait. One day I'll laugh at you and we'll see who likes it then..." he said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Sure, babo" Junhyung jabbed, reaching forward and mussing Yoseob's hair. He batted his friend's hand away, embarrassed at how he was being treated in front of Hanna.

Paying the bill, the foursome left the restaurant. Isabelle's sleek black car waited outside for them, and she slid into the front seat before anyone else could claim shotgun. This left Yoseob, Hanna and Junhyung squashed in the back uncomfortably. It was a long, silent and awkward ride back to the company, but they finally pulled back up in front of CUBE.

"I've gotta go and practice with the choreographers" Isabelle chimed, stepping lightly down the halls, leading Hanna. "You're comin' with me of course"

Junhyung pulled Yoseob along with him, who had accidentally started to follow the girls down the hall. "Not so fast, babo. We're expected down in the studio too, on Level 4. Say goodbye to the ladies" he mocked, picking up Yoseob's arm and waving it for him before dragging him away.

"W-wait!" Yoseob called, breaking Jun's grip and running back up to Hanna. "There's fireworks down by the Han tonight; do you want to go with me?" he asked her, ignoring Isabelle. Hanna looked down at the floor, crossing her arms over herself in an automatically protective way.

"I would love to" she almost whispered, and Yang looked delighted. "See you then!" he said, choking a little at the end as Jun grabbed his collar and pulled him back. He waved as Junhyung dragged him down the opposite end of the hall. "Aish, we're going to be late enough as it is..." he scolded, and the little black haired boy apologized.

"Yeah..." Hanna said after he left, she had merely stood there stunned as he was yanked away from her. "See you tonight..."


	8. Chapter 8

After hours of watching Isabelle practice the choreography for her latest would-be hit (and learning some moves from her friend), the choreographer left feeling quite satisfied. His star had nailed today's lesson, they were on track to continue tomorrow. Hanna and Isabelle stayed in the studio, turning on the stereo and messily dancing to the music, like they used to back in Canada. Hanna could not remember how long it had been since they had just relaxed together like this, it seemed like an eternity away. The girls spun in unison to the music, their sides practically splitting in laughter. When U-Kiss's "Shut Up" began to play from the speakers, both girls screamed in delight, falling into step with the movements they knew so well. They danced as if no one was watching.

When the song ended, they heard clapping from behind them. They wheeled around to see all six B2ST boys leaning against the far wall, out of view of the studio mirror. They all had immense smiles on their faces, and Jun was smirking delightedly at Isabelle. Izz crossed her arms with a sarcastic grin, and said "Were you guys spying on us? Tsk Tsk... That isn't polite", wagging a finger. Jun crossed the floor and pulled the starlet into a noogie, rubbing his knuckles on her blonde hair.

"You're one to talk about politeness, heh?" he said, the rest of the boys (and Hanna) agreeing with snickers. Isabelle shrugged, tugging her head out of Jun's arm and bopping him playfully on the head. Yoseob stepped forward to talk to Hanna, Isabelle and the other boys talking hurriedly about the next CUBE concert.

"You dance well" Yoseob said, and Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Sure, that was a wonderful seizure I just had" she said with a giggle.

"I promise, you're better than you think you are" Yoseob responded, pushing his hair back in an attempt to imitate Doojoon's lady-killing hairstyle. Still protesting that she could dance, Hanna began to talk with the black haired boy about everything under the sun.

Back at the group, Dongwoon nudged Hyunseung on the shoulder. Whispering in his ear, he motioned to Yoseob's back. "Look how flustered he is" he said with a smirk. Hyunseung's eyes darted to look at the pair before giving a conspiratol look at the maknae, motioning a thumbs up. The rejoined the conversation, almost twenty minutes passing before Doojoon clued in. The other group members began to take note as well, Kikwang being the last to notice. When he did, his eyebrows shot up in shock, and exclaimed, "Why didn't anyone tell me?".

At Kikwang's words, Hanna and Yoseob turned. "Tell you what?" Hanna asked innocently, leaning to look behind Yang.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Junhyung said with a single wave. "He forgot we had a recording session next week, he was planning to sleep in". The other members nodded in agreement, and turned back to continue talking. Hanna gave a suspicious look, before returning to chat with Yoseob.

The B2ST members huddled together, whispering different theories as to what their visual-maknae thought of the new girl. He obviously liked her, but to what extent? Junhyung stood silent, being the only one in the know was entertaining for him. They thought she hated him, based on what happened at the restaurant, but she seemed so nice to him now. The girl was even blushing randomly, like a smitten sixth grader. It was Hyunseung that noticed Jun's amused expression. "You know, don't you?" he asked, and the members clumped around the rapper.

Leaning forward, Junhyung said, "They're going on their first official date tonight" he said with a satisfied look. The group leaning back with shocked faces, Doojoon letting out an "Oooh" of surprise. The boys nodded together in approval, if their little friend was going to go for this girl, they would support him on it. "Yoseob-hyung!" Dongwoon called some time later, after continuously taking peeks at the chatting pair, "We have to go and meet with manager in less than an hour if we are going to be free to see the fireworks tonight" he told him. Yoseob jumped slightly when he remembered that they had to do this, he had completely forgotten while talking to Hanna.

"See you later Hanna" the boy said, wrapping his arms around her in a quick hug. Hanna squeezed back, then he let go, sauntering out the room following Doojoon, who wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. Hanna smiled gently, as she watched them go. It must be nice to have so many good friends like that, they seemed like they could all be brothers; she felt like all of them belonged together.

When her and Isabelle arrived back at her apartment, her friend hefted a huge bag up onto her bed. "What is that...?" Hanna asked curiously, poking her hand into the top of the bag. Isabelle swatted her hand away, with a sneaky look. Leading Hanna over to the mirror gently, Isabelle began to wipe off the girl's light makeup with a damp cloth, humming.

"Izz, what are you doing?" Hanna asked.

Her friend continued to wipe her face softly, then turned to get her bag. Unzipping it carefully, she pulled out a light yellow dress, holding it out in front of her. "You are going to look like a princess tonight..." she said, handing Hanna the dress. "Go change, not a single man will be able to take their eyes off you by the time I'm finished"

Hanna stood dutifully by the mirror as Isabelle worked on her, dabbing makeup and doing her hair, fixing eye-shadows and applying lip-gloss, and working in an all around whirlwind. When she was done, Isabelle spun her to look at herself, and Hanna's mouth popped open. That was her? The girl in the mirror was completely different, her hair was slightly curled in rings, beautiful sleek and smooth. Her face was perfect, uniform and flawless skin with accented eyes and light pink petal lips. Her dress complimented her body, the skirt flaring out like a tulip.

"Izz... how did you even do this..." she said, stunned. "It's all you honey, I just made your features pop" her friend said, handing her a matching silver purse. Hanna's face busted into a grin, and she grabbed Isabelle into a tight hug. She squealed with excitement, she had never felt so confident in her life, and Izz had given her that. "I'm glad to have you back Izzy" she said, "You make everything better".

Isabelle turned her head away, and hugged her back. "You too honey" she responded, her voice a little off. When Hanna pulled away, her eyes popped in incredulous delight. "You're crying?" she exclaimed, never seeing the blonde this way. Isabelle pulled away in a huff, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Of course not, I just had something in my eyes..." she said defensively, but the look on her face said that she knew it was too obvious to hide. Hanna decided to let it go, it was satisfying enough seeing the real Isabelle, instead of the tough exterior she always had on. The two friends chatted and watched TV until it was finally dark outside, then took a cab to the Han, to where Isabelle knew they were meeting B2ST.

"You nervous?" Isabelle asked inside the cab, watching Hanna nervously ring her fingers. She was staring out the window, watching the procession of people walking along the sidewalk to the places by the river to watch the show. A company was doing promotions tonight, and promised a show filled with dazzling effects and over-the-top fireworks. It seemed the entire city was out tonight, coming to watch the spectacle. Hanna nodded and gave a half smile, she didn't know how to act. After all, how were you supposed to behave with an international star? She didn't even know where to start.

"What if I embarrass myself?" she asked her friend, who was retouching her lip-gloss in a mirror. Izz turned sympathetically and took her friend's hand. "You won't hon, he's probably more nervous than you. I don't think he's ever had a real girlfriend before..."

Hanna looked up in surprise, even she had dated some before moving to Korea. So she was the experienced one in the area, hmm? She should make the best of it then. "I'm hardly his girlfriend..." she responded, "Is this even a date? I mean he just asked to hang out with us..."

Isabelle grinned. "Poor Yoseob would be very sad to hear you say that" she said with a wink. "He told me and Junnie that he was very excited to go on his, oh how did he put it...? First date that he will probably remember for the rest of his life? He's adorable that one"

Hanna's brows shot up again. Dating here was certainly different than it was back home. People were more aloof in Canada, the person that showed the least interest in a relationship held the power. But here it seemed, people were more forward about how they felt, if they wanted someone to know something they said it outright. She liked this way better, instead of giving each other the cold shoulder until one of them gave in. She smiled gently, her nervousness ebbing away as they drew closer. The tax crawled to a halt, the red lights blaring as the breaks were pushed. In the headlights, they could make out the figures of six men, one leaning lazily against a tree trunk. One of them turned, and waved them over, bouncing slightly on his foot. Isabelle chuckled, "Dongwoon, babo"

Opening the door, the two girls slid out of the cab, Isabelle waving a goodbye to the driver. Hooking her friend's arm, she turned to her and said, "Ready?". Hanna took a deep breath.

"I hope so"


End file.
